


Juego de Niños

by ocllo (ShadowAngel)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAngel/pseuds/ocllo
Summary: Era amor entre niños, pero 6 años despúes se podría convertir en algo más?





	1. Prólogo

Title:  **Juego de Niños**  
Category: Games » Kingdom Hearts  
Author: Lady Shadow Angel  
Language: Spanish, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Friendship  
Published: 03-01-08, Updated: 04-18-08  
Chapters: 3, Words: 4,139

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prólogo**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Le encantaba la playa, especialmente cuando la luz del atardecer bañaba al horizonte en colores maravillosos, y el sol estaba desapareciendo lentamente.

Ya había recolectado más de 5 perlas, en su corta vida había aprendido que estas hermosuras eran buenas para jugar e intercambiar con los otros chicos de Villa Crepúsculo. Su colección ya consistía en más de 30, los ganó intercambiándolos y buscando por la playa en la noche

Ya estaba oscureciendo, pero Roxas estaba tan concentrado en buscar más perlas para expandir su colección, que ni se estaba dando cuenta, y eso que su Madre lo había advertido regresar antes de que oscurezca.

De repente vio un brillo sospechoso en el mar, era un resplandor débil, pero suficiente para captar la atención del niño pelirrubio de apenas 6 años.

Roxas dudo, aún no sabia nadar bien, pero que tal si esa luz era una concha radioactiva o un OVNI como en los cuentos de Hayner?

Dejo su bolsita de de perlas en la arena, se quitó su zapatos, caminando lentamente hacia el agua. Las olas estaban tranquilas, así que no había gran peligro.

El agua estaba fría, pero Roxas siguió avanzando, hasta que sus rodillas estaban sumergidas en el agua. La luz brilloso ya no parecía esta tan lejos, y sin dudar Roxas empezó a nadar hacia ella, tratando de mantener su cabeza arriba del agua.

Cuando finalmente llegó, ya le estaba costando mucho respirar, el agua fría le hacia sentir punzadas en todo su cuerpo. El resplandor seguía brillando en el fondo de las aguas oscuras, así que el niño tomo un fuerte respiro y se sumergió, buscando agitadamente la fuente de luz.

Ahí estaba! Después de todo si era una perla…pero una perla azul!

Roxas agarro rápidamente al objeto, sintiendo que se le estaba acabando el aire, trató de regresar a la superficie, pateando como un loco, la falta de aire ya era desesperante!

Su mente se oscureció y lo último que sintió era una mano agarrando la suya.

" Ey, estás bien? "

Roxas escucho la voz de muy lejos, como en sueño. Estaba haciendo mucho frió y sintió toda su ropa mojada, apegada a su cuerpo.

" Oye, abrí los ojos! "

La voz era más insistente y se volvió más clara, cuando Roxas abrió los ojos, se quedo asombrado. El dueño de la voz era un niño pelirrojo con unos ojos verdes hermosos, tal vez un poco mayor que el, mirándolo preocupadamente.

Roxas lo miro fijamente, hasta que se acordó de lo que había pasado hace poco.

La perla!

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero al darse cuenta que su mano seguía agarrando su tesoro, se tranquilizo y otra vez se dejo caer en la arena.

" De nada! " dijo el niño pelirrojo, sonando un poco dolido.

Roxas lo miro, " Eh? De que? " le pregunto.

" Tonto, por haberte salvado la vida! " respondió el otro niño con un tono mas agresivo.

" Ah, gracias! " Roxas le sonrió, se sentó y siguió con su actividad de antes, observar al pelirrojo. De su pelo cayeron unas gotas, mojadísimo, igual que su camisa y su jean, por haber estado en el agua. Igual estaba sentado, por su vez observando a Roxas.

" Que tanto miras? " pregunto irritado el niño con ojos verdes.

Su madre le había enseñado a ser muy sincero, así que Roxas le respondió:

" Es que eres muy lindo! "

El otro quedo asombrado, y miro al otro lado para ocultar su cara, que iba tornando el mismo color que su pelo, murmurando, " Al parecer se te subió el agua a la cabeza! "

Ahora Roxas se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, y las estrellas estaban brillando desde el cielo. Se paró y corrió a buscar sus zapatos. " Oye! " protesto el otro niño, pero Roxas no le escucho.

Al haber encontrado sus zapatos, se los puso rápidamente, agarró su bolsa, metiendo su nuevo tesoro encontrado e iba rumbo a su casa, cuando una mano en su hombro le dio la vuelta suavemente.

" Es demasiado peligroso ir solo, te acompañare a tu casa. ", le dijo el niño pelirrojo. Mas como un favor, sonó como una orden.

Roxas sintió unas mariposas en el estómago, " Como te llamas? " le pregunto.

" Axel. A-X-E-L, lo memorizaste? " le respondió el otro con una sonrisa burlona

" Jaja, si! Que nombre mas raro! Yo soy Roxas. " le respondió el rubio.

A Axel no le gustó mucho que alguien se reía de su nombre, pero lo ignoró y agarro a Roxas de la mano. " Ven, muéstrame donde es tu casa. "

Desde este día, Axel y Roxas eran inseparables, se veían casi todos los días, y no existió ningún secreto entre ellos dos. Se habían convertido en mejores amigos.

Axel era dos años mayor que Roxas y vivió solo con su madre, y Roxas vivía con sus dos padres. A Roxas le encantaba el helado de sal marina, mientras Axel prefería el Onigiri. Roxas amaba nadar y a Axel le encantaba jugar con fuego. A pesar de sus diferencias, los dos se complementaban.

Roxas tuvo su primer beso a sus 10 años, cuando Axel quito una sobra de sal marina de la boca del rubio con sus labios, moviéndolos sobre los del menor. De ahí empezaron a agarrarse de la mano en público, y Axel contando a todo el mundo que tan linda era su ¨chica¨, enfureciendo a Roxas mas de una vez.

Ese mismo año, la madre de Axel tenia que mudarse a Bastión Hueco por un trabajo importante, y no lo iba hacer sin su hijo. Cuando Axel se lo contó a Roxas, el niño no dejo de llorar y sollozar por casi 3 horas, hasta que finalmente se quedo dormido en los brazos del pelirrojo.

El día de despedida, en la estación de Tren, Roxas empezó a llorar otra vez.

" No llores, Rox! " Axel trato de calmarlo " Sabes que volveré para estar contigo otra vez! "

Roxas se calmó y con ojos lloroso miro a Axel, " Lo prometes? "

" Claro que si, pero me tienes que prometer que me esperaras, ok? " Axel le sonrió

Roxas se seco las lágrimas y saco de su bolsillo una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, agarro las manos de Axel y se lo entregó. Axel, curioso, abrió la caja y se sorprendió al ver una perla azul, que ya había perdido su brillo.

" Gracias a esto te conocí a ti! Axel, siempre te estaré esperando! Por favor, vuelve lo mas pronto posible! ", Roxas lo abrazó y a Axel le empezaron salir unas lágrimas

" No te preocupes, pequeño, volveré! "

Y asi, viendo a Axel subir el tren junto a su madre, Roxas se quedó, hasta perder de vista al tren, y sin saber con seguridad si iba volver a ver a su mejor amigo.

* * *

**N.A:**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Onigiri** Comida japonesa, rica bolita de arroz, que se le ve comiendo a Axel y Roxas en el capitulo 10 del manga de KH 2 y Axel se los traga en el capitulo 9.

Me matan las tildes y comas

Hm, espero que les gusto el prólogo y ya saben, reviews alegran el día a cada autora

Gracias a  **Shikashi Irvin-chan** por aclararme como se llaman algunos lugares en español, espero que este fic te guste!

Saludos y besos desde Bolivia

S.A

* * *

 


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era una tarde de primavera, cuando Roxas decidió preguntar a su compañera Namine, que al igual que el estaba cursando el 3ro de secundaria, si quería salir con el.

Hacia un tiempo que se había fijado en ella, su amiga Olette, una chica optimista con el cabello café largo, le había ayudado a acercarse a ella, ya que ella y Namine se conocían desde 6to grado.

Roxas, ahora parado en frente de la chica con cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules, no sabía como empezar.

" Bueno…yo…" empezó Roxas, demasiado nervioso. Empezó a jugar con la pulsera en su muñeca del brazo izquierdo y después pasando una mano por su cabello. Namine lo observo curiosa y sonriendo tímidamente.

Roxas dio un suspiro y finalmente la preguntó: " Namine, quieres salir conmigo? "

Namine dejo de sonreír, su cara perdiendo el poco color que tenia en las mejillas.

El chico pelirrubio se sorprendió, la había asustado?

" Oye, perdón, no quería ser tan directo ",Roxas rió nerviosamente " Puedes pensarlo, no te estoy apresurando, ni nada…"

Namine lo miro seriamente y le respondió: " Ese no es el problema. ", la chica bajo su cabeza " Es que yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien…"

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente entre los dos adolescentes. Roxas sintió un sentimiento desagradable en el estómago, era por el rechazo o porque no considero que Namine ya podría estar comprometida con alguien mas? Que vergüenza…

Fue Namine quien interrumpió el silencio: " Pero si quieres, Roxas, podemos ser buenos amigos. ", le regalo una sonrisa.

Claro, amigos, buenos amigos, mejores amigos… _Axel_

Roxas trato de parecer lo mas calmado posible, pero desde su interior quería liberar un grito desesperante.

Le dio una sonrisa fingida a Namine. " Claro que seremos buenos amigos! Entonces te veré mañana en la escuela, vale? "

La chica sonrió igualmente y se despidió. Al verla desaparecer detrás de una esquina, Roxas, lleno de furia pateó la pared, empezando a maldecir silenciosamente.

Que no había nadie quien podría llenar el vació que había dejado Axel?

* * *

" Ey, chicos, ya volvi! " Roxas abrió la cortina que ocultaba la entrada del ´Lugar de Siempre, un callejón en Villa Crepúsculo donde siempre se reunía con sus amigos Hayner, Pence y Olette.

Pence, un chico rellenito y de cabello negro, estaba comiendo helado de sal marina, sentado junto a Olette, quien estaba ocupada leyendo un libro que les dieron de tarea en el colegio, pero levantó su cabeza al ver entrar a su amigo pelirrubio

" Hola, Roxas!"

Hayner , un chico igual pelirrubio, pero todo su cabello mágicamente se paraba hacia atrás, estaba tratando de tirar unas flechitas a un círculo pegado a la pared (pintado por el mismo), pero los dejo tirados y se fue a saludar a Roxas.

" Hey, rompecorazones! Como te va? Ya la conquistaste? " abrazó al pobre de Roxas con un brazo por el cuello y empezó apretar, maltratando el cabello del chico con la otra mano.

" Hayner, déjalo, ya se esta poniendo azul! " le advirtió Pence, acabando su helado y tirando el palito por ahí.

Hayner liberó a Roxas, y este se alejo de su amigo rápidamente, tratando de recuperar su aliento. " Ey, perdón, sabes que estaba jugando! " se disculpo Hayner.

Roxas le sonrió burlonamente " Tonto, eso ya lo se, pero ten cuidado con no matarme! "

Hayner rió: " Jaja, vale, amigo! "

Olette dejo su libro en el lugar donde estaba sentada y se paro en frente de Roxas, mirándolo dulcemente.

" Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, como te fueeeeeee? " le preguntó sonriente la chica.

Roxas miro hacia otro lado, no quería ver la decepción en la cara de Olette, cuando le respondió: " Ella ya tiene novio…"

" QUEEE? " exclamó la chica.

" Ja, lo sabia! " confirmó Pence.

" Pero quien? " preguntó Hayner.

Roxas no sabia a quien responder, cuando se dio cuenta que lo de Pence no era una pregunta….

" Y vos de cómo ya lo sabias? " le preguntó el pelirrubio

" Es que yo ya la vi con otro chico " le respondió Pence " Ero uno de que asiste a la Universidad ¨The 13th Order¨, hizo una pausa pensativa " Si recuerdo bien, era un chango que tenia el pelo rosado…"

" MARLUXIA? " gritó Olette

" Acaso conoces a alguien de  _esta_  Universidad? " le preguntó irritado Hayner

" Ay, por favor Hayner, no me eches esa mirada " se defendió Olette " Casi todas las chicas sabemos el nombre de los mas apuestos de la universidad! Aunque son unos arrogantes, aún los podemos admirar de lejos. " le sacó la lengua

Hayner trato de ignorar el gesto, y grito furioso: " Entonces que hace Namine estando tan cerca de alguien como  _El?_ La gente de ahí solo trae malas noticias! Me acuerdo muy bien el día en que les dieron una paliza al grupito de Seifer, los 4 no aparecieron en el colegio por  **UNA**  semana! "

Olette hizo su pose pensativa, apoyando su hombro en su mano y su cabeza en la otra mano

" Es cierto…porque Namine saldría con alguien de la Universidad? Tal vez la amenazaron…Chicos, iré a hablar con ella, nos vemos mañana! "

Y así, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de cada uno de sus amigos, se fue corriendo a buscar a Namine.

" Roxas….estas bien? " Hayner lo miró preocupado a su amigo.

" Si, si, claro. Oye, yo me estaré yendo a mi casa, ya es tarde y aún tengo que despedir a mi mis padres, Nos veremos mañana! " le respondió el pelirrubio, dándose la vuelta y yendo camino a su casa.

" Oye, es mi imaginación o en serio te ruborizaste cuando Olette te dio ese besito? " pregunto Pence en un tono burlón.

" Cállate! "

* * *

Roxas estaba abrazando a su madre, que no dejaba de recordarle que lo iban a llamar cada día ( " No comes comida chatarra, no te faltes al colegio, cuida del gato, pórtate bien, etc. " ) y sintiendo una leve sensación de déjà vu.

Después su padre le dio consejos sobre como defenderse si algún extraño iba a asaltarlo o peor aún acosarlo. Roxas estaba tratando de escucharlo atentamente, hasta que el conocido ruido de un silbato hizo que sus padres abordaran el tren.

" Nos veremos en una semana, mi hijo! " le gritó su padre desde la ventana

" Roxas, no te olvides de alimentar al gato! " le recordó su madre.

" Diviértanse! " Roxas corrió con el tren, hasta que salio de la estación y sus padres tuvieron que meter sus cabezas adentro.

El joven se quedo parado un rato más, hasta que el tren se volvió cada vez más chiquito.

Ya pasaron 6 años desde que tenía que despedir a Axel, no sabia nada del pelirrojo, ni siquiera si tal vez seguía vivo. En todo este tiempo trató de no extrañarlo demasiado, y superar el dolor que sentía en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en el. Sus amigos, especialmente Olette, siempre trataban de levantarle sus ánimos, y para que, aunque sean solo unos momentos, lo podría olvidar y vivir el ¨ahora¨.

Poco a poco, Roxas fue aprendiendo lo que había vivido con Axel, había sido solo un amor de ¨niños¨ y quiera o no, su amigo no iba a volver, ahora tendría unos 18 años, estudiando quien sabe donde y viviendo la vida…sin Roxas.

Y quien sabe, después de todo, Namine iba a terminar con ese tal Marluxia y tal vez el tendrá una oportunidad.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Roxas no se dio cuenta que había llegado otro Tren, donde los pasajeros estaban ocupados de recoger sus equipajes de los vagones, mientras un pelirrojo apuesto y con ojos verdes fue saliendo, tratando de no ser aplastada por tanta gente. Mirando a sus alrededores, su mirada quedo clavada en la espalda de Roxas.

" Ey, pequeño! "

Roxas se dio la vuelta lentamente, reconociendo el tono de voz., realmente era…

"…A-Axel…"

 

* * *

**N. A**

 

**Aclaraciones:**

Déjà vu - expresión francesa, es el sentimiento de haber experimentado una situación conocida nuevamente

Mil gracias a _ **Nebyura,**_ _ **Loveles, princessprincessgirl, Hanako Uchiha**_ y _ **Feizd**_  por haberme dejado un review!

Espero que el 1er cap fue de su agrado, y nos veremos en el próximo!

Saludos y Besos

S.A


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

 

"A-Axel"

Era el, sin duda. El pelirrojo se fue acercando a Roxas y ese se dio cuenta de como había cambiado su amigo. Había crecido, y mucho, Roxas solo le llega a la mitad de su pecho.

Debajo de sus ojos se encontraban unos tatuajes pequeños, en forma de triángulos invertidos. Su cabello crecía en forma puntiaguda hacia atrás. Llevaba una chaqueta negra y sobre sus hombros colgaba un bolsillo, que parecía estar lleno de libros, en su otra mano llevaba una maleta, igual de negra que su chaqueta.

Cuando estaba parado en frente de él, el pelirrubio se quedó sin aliento.

"Que pasa, chiquillo? No esta feliz de verme?"

En la mente de Roxas surgieron varias preguntas, tales como ¿Era un sueño? ¿Realmente era Axel? ¿Por qué había regresado ahora?

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que al sentir una mano jalándolo para un fuerte abrazo, dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Escuchó la risa de Axel, pero después el pelirrojo pasó una mano por el cabello de Roxas, susurrándole: "Yo…te extrañe mucho."

El joven pelirrubio sintió a su corazón latir más rápido que de costumbre y se relajo en los brazos de Axel. Ahora deseaba más que nunca que el tiempo se detuviera, el aliento cálido del pelirrojo en su nuca, provoco unas cosquillas que se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo.

Levantó su cabeza y su mirada se quedo clavada en los ojos de Axel.

Seguían siendo el mismo verde profundo, los tatuajes le dieron un toque casi exótico. Los labios del mayor se acercaban peligrosamente a los del menor. Roxas, por instinto cerró sus ojos y esperaba ansiosamente la sensación de ser besado.

Cuantas veces había soñando que esto ocurriera? O Tal vez en verdad todo esto era un sueño y cualquier momento se iba a despertar en su cama, deseando poder regresar a su mundo perfecto.

Faltaba tan poco, empezó a sentirse mareado, ya podía sentir los labios del pelirrojo y su cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando –

"Ay, Axel, ahora te dedicas a abusar de niños?", interrumpió una voz femenina.

Roxas abrió sus ojos y Axel giró su cabeza para averiguar quien era la dueña de la voz. Al ver quien era, el pelirrojo dejó de abrazar a Roxas.

"Hola, Larxene, como has estado?"

Una mujer, cuyo cabello rubio corto tenia la forma de 2 antenas, estaba parada en frente de ellos. Con una mano apoyada en la cadera, miro sospechosamente a Roxas. Se notaba en su cara que estaba un poco irritada.

"Si te apuraras, mucho mejor.", dijo en un tono frió.

Axel solo sonrió "Larxene, te presentó a mi amigo de la infancia, Roxas", el pelirrojo señalo al chico que estaba a su lado.

"Que encanto", respondió Larxene con una sonrisa picaresca "Ahora, si pudieras dejar de enamorar, los otros están esperando."

Axel agarró su maleta y dirigió su mirada a Roxas

"Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos estaremos viendo, eh?", dio una palmada afectiva en los hombros del pelirrubio y se fue junto con Larxene a la salida de la estación de Trenes.

Roxas se quedó parado ahí, atónito, tratando de realizar lo que acaba de ocurrir. Axel había regresado y el no le había dirigido ni una palabra.

* * *

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y la aseguró con llave. Un suave "miau" llamo su atención y se dio la vuelta para saludar a su mascota.

"Hola, Fígaro"

El gatito se estrechó contra las piernas de Roxas. Su dueño lo alzo y le acarició sus orejas. "Que pasa? Tienes hambre, no?"

El gatito respondió con otro "miau". Roxas se dirigió a la cocina, dejo a Fígaro en el piso y se fue a preparar un plato de bocadillo para gatos, que después puso en el piso, para que su mascota se sirva. Fígaro comió ansiosamente, hasta no dejar rostro de comida en el plato, mientras Roxas se sentó y oculto cu cara en sus manos.

No sabia que hacer, Axel al fin había regresado, y el ni siquiera le dijo "Bienvenido"

_Yo…te extrañe mucho_

El solo recuerdo de Axel abrazándolo lo hizo sonrojar.

_Te presentó a mi amigo de la infancia_

Amigo…acaso Axel ya no quería retomar la relación que tuvieron cuando eran niños? Pero entonces, porque casi lo había besado? Y mas importante aún, quien era esa Larxene y los otros?

_Nos estaremos viendo, eh?_

Esas palabras provocaron un sentimiento muy desagradable en Roxas, parecía que a Axel ya no le importaba mucho verse con su ¨mejor amigo¨.

Claro, las personas crecen, se hacen nuevas amistades, se conocen nuevos lugares y uno puede cambiar totalmente de personalidad, pero serán estas razones suficiente para dejar atrás el pasado? Lo de él y Axel solo había sido un juego?

El pelirrubio se sentía tan desesperado, que se supone que haga ahora? Buscar a Axel y declararle su amor eterno y confesar de que nunca había dejado de pensar en el? Ni siquiera sabia como se sentía el pelirrojo con respeto a el. Como iba a terminar todo ahora…o recién estaba comenzando?

* * *

"Así que Namine se arreglo con Marluxia, porque esta enamorada de ese tipo? Es una broma, no? , Hayner se rió nerviosamente. Era la hora de recreo en el colegio, y como era Viernes, faltaba una hora para la salida, siempre salían temprano ese día.

Olette giro la cabeza negativamente "No, hable con ella y me dijo que ya están juntos por 2 meses, no se como no me he podido enterrar antes."

Pence estaba sentado, comiendo de su lonchera, mientras Roxas estaba sentado a su lado,

con la mirada mas que perdida.

"Roxas, no te sientas mal! Sabes que hay muchas otras chicas lindas a las que les puedes robar el corazón!", Hayner sonrió, tratando de animar a su amigo.

Roxas subió su mirada del piso, para encontrarse con las 3 caras diferentes de sus amigos, mirándolo preocupadamente. Tenia que decirles…

Dio un suspiro profundo y dijo: "Ayer al despedir a mis padres en la estación, llego otro tren…y bueno…para que sea corto….Axel regresó."

Pence dejó caer su lonchera, Hayner dejó de sonreír, pero Olette dio un pequeño salto y abrazo a Roxas "Oh, Roxas! Que maravilla!"

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, el pelirrubio se libero del abrazo de su amiga "Bueno, vamos yendo al curso, no?", Roxas se fue adelantando.

Pence lo miro perplejo, Olette estaba un poco confundida al ver a Hayner morder nerviosamente su labio inferior.

"Hayner, que te pasa?" preguntó Olette y agarró a su amigo de una mano.

"Tengo miedo", respondió Hayner "Regreso ¨ese¨ y tengo miedo de que Roxas ya no estará con nosotros."

* * *

A la salida lo 4 amigos se despidieron y hicieron planes para esta noche.

"Así que ya saben, a las 7 en mi casa, de ahí veremos unas pelis o saldremos a bailar, vendrás, Roxas?", preguntó Olette. "Si, claro.", respondió el pelirrubio.

En el camino a casa Roxas fue a visitar a la playa, con la ligera esperanza de que tal vez fuera a encontrarse con Axel. Su esperanza se desvaneció al encontrar la playa vacía.

Al llegar a la puerta a su casa, se sorprendió al ver que alguien lo estaba esperando, pero no era Axel. Era un chico con un corte de pelo peculiar, donde los lados de su cabello café eran casi rapados, y en el centro de su cabeza los pelos apuntaban hacia arriba. Parecía estar muy feliz cuando vio a Roxas. Corrió hacia el pobre pelirrubio y lo saludo estrechando su mano.

"Hola, tu debes ser Roxas, no? Soy Demyx! Axel me dio esa dirección, el ya tenia miedo de que te habías mudado, pero suerte que no, no? Casi me pierdo, es un vecindario muy grande, oye, pero, vendrás a la fiesta?"

Roxas trato de analizar atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca del chico extraño. Cuando escucho el nombre de Axel, sintió unas cosquillas en el estómago.

"Fiesta, que fiesta?", pregunto Roxas.

"Ah, cierto, no te lo dije, perdón. Hoy día Axel tendrá su fiesta de bienvenida a la universidad, ya sabes para que se sienta un poco más cómodo. Vendrás, vendrás?", Demyx sonrió ansioso

"Eh? Universidad? Te refieres a la universidad ¨The 13th Order¨?", Roxas estaba muy sorprendido

"Si, exacto!", respondió Demyx feliz "Yo también soy de ahí. Axel quería venir para avisarte personalmente, pero aun tiene que hacer algunas cosas, así que me mando a mí. Si quieres te doy la direcc- "

" Yo se donde es!" lo interrumpió Roxas "A que hora?"

"Ah, bueno, es a las 7 en el bloque ¨C¨, no te olvides, el bloque ¨C¨! Muchos lo confunden con el ¨B¨, pero seguramente tu no lo harás!"

Al fin Demyx soltó la mano de Roxas. "Me vooooy, no te olvides, Roxas, a las 7, ya?"

El chico se fue corriendo, pero se dio la vuelta para gritar: "Ya me caes bien, Roxaaaaas!"

El pelirrubio estaba mas que emocionado, esta noche iba a ir a una fiesta, una fiesta donde estará con Axel, al fin podrá hablar con el pelirrojo.

Ya se había olvidado completamente de que tenía otro compromiso.

* * *

**N.A**

Logre actualizar! :D

Espero que perdonan los errores, siempre trato de corregirlo todo antes de publicar, pero incluso después aún encuentro algunos errores. :(

Mil gracias a  **Dianika, oOo Sanctuary oOo, Feizd, tribiusa, x Souseiseki x, , Hanako Uchiha, daichan, Kaze no Misuki, Kanda** y **Nebyura**  por dejarme un review! Aunque siempre respondo personalmente, se los agradezco otra vez, sinceramente mil gracias!

Espero que este capitulo fue de su agrado

Besos y saludos

S.A


End file.
